BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist of BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy: The Movie. History 'Season' 1' BoBoiBoy was visiting his granddad, Tok Aba in Rintis Island, to spend his school vacation. There, he met his new friends: Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Adu Du was planning to steal all of cocoas in the earth, and he asked his robot assistant, Probe to steal some cocoa. Probe then steals the cocoa from Tok Aba's Kokotiam, and BoBoiBoy followed him to their spaceship. BoBoiBoy took the cocoa out from there, but a mysterious power sphere followed him. In their home, the soccer ball introduced himself as Ochobot, and he gave BoBoiBoy the ability to manipulate elements. Besides BoBoiBoy, he also gave the powers to his friends. Adu Du became very angry when he found out about this and he tried and tried to reclaim Ochobot again. 'Season 2' After defeating Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, 6 months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, also his rival, named Fang, that's very jealous with his powers and his popularity at the school. Meanwhile Adu Du attempts various new ways to defeat BoBoiBoy since the latter's return, including teaming with Fang briefly. However all his attempts failed in the end. One day, when Adu Du attempted to make everyone in class 5 Jujur fail their exams, Ejo Jo disrupted the exam and forced BoBoiBoy and his friends to give up their powers and Ochobot, even summoning his own Destroyer Robot, PETAI (known as DAISE but pronounced as 'daisy' in the NTV7 English Version) to destroy Probe. BoBoiBoy and his friends fought valiantly but everyone except BoBoiBoy, Fang, Ochobot and Adu Du got captured, forcing them to flee to Adu Du's home. BoBoiBoy, split into three, once again confronted PETAI but was actually to stall time for Fang to summon the Shadow Dragon and bring an end to the Destroyer Robot. But Fang went unconscious and Ejo Jo put on his suit of armour equpping himself with Yaya, Ying and Gopal's powers to take on BoBoiBoy. 'Season 3''' BoBoiBoy could not keep up with Ejo Jo, who used the true potential of his friends' powers that none of them knew of. Before Ejo Jo could finish off BoBoiBoy however, Adu Du in his Mukalakus interrputed to help BoBoiBoy. They managed to defeat Ejo Jo and freed everyone but Ejo Jo stole Fang's Power Watch and trapped BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Adu Du in his Mukalakus robot in a Shadow Cocoon. With the help of fellow classmate, Iwan, they freed themselves and took on Ejo Jo once more, defeating him once more and forced him off the planet. '''Personality He is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series. He is also brave and protective during battles. He likes playing football and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. However, he might be addicted in playing too much video games at times and he dislikes house works and he can be very forgetful at times. He is shown to be a fan of the Papa Zola video game series while he is not a fan of the actual show itself. When being splitted to three, each of his clone has different personalities, and this can be shown specifically when they are all evolved. BoBoiBoy Lightning is short-tempered and exceptionally fierce during battles and he is very serious. BoBoiBoy Cyclone is generally happy but knows what time how to be serious while BoBoiBoy Earthquake is the most serious, wise and calculating of the three. When BoBoiBoy was shot with Y Emotion Pistol he quickly became desperate and sorrowful, but later returned to normal after drinking the Emotional Antidote (Season 2, Episode 9). Sometimes,he and Fang fight, but in a few more episodes they'll be great friends because Boboiboy knows that everyone has good inside of them. Boboiboy is a kind friend but when it gets to Yaya's Biscuits, he can't get along easily. 'Physical Appearance' BoBoiBoy is an 11-year-old, small sized boy with brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair. In the first season, he wears a white shirt under an orange jacket with long brown puffed sleeves that is zipped up. Pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in the mentioned episode, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown longer too. In Season 2, at home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season, however, his jacket is hooded, its sleeves are shorter, which are not puffed anymore, and he wears reddish orange sneakers. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. In addition, he only wears one power watch instead in Season 1 he wears two power watches In Season 3, BoBoiBoy's outfit generally stayed the same save for the pockets on his jacket. In Season 3 Episode 6 onwards his whole sleeves are brown though this is most likely due to an animation glitch. 'Powers' 'BoBoiBoy Lightning' *'Personality: '''Serious and high-tempered *'Original Name:' BoBoiBoy Petir *'Main power:' Lightning Bolt (''Keris Petir) *'First Appearance' : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Earth' ' ' *'Personality: '''Brave, good leader, and courageous *'Original Name:' BoBoiBoy Tanah *'Main power: Earth Pillar (Tanah Tinggi) *'''First Appearance : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Wind' ' ' *'Personality : '''Pessimistic and cheerful *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Angin *'Main power' : Hurricane Twister (Pusaran Angin) *'First Appearance' : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Fire' ' ' *'Personality : '''Cheerful and short-tempered *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Api *'Main power' : Fire Ball Attack (BeBola Api) *'First Appearance' : Season 3, Episode 15 'BoBoiBoy Water' ' ' *'Personality : '''Calm and lazy *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Air *'Main power' : Water Sphere (Bebola Air) *'First Appearance' : Season 3, Episode 18 'Evolved Powers' See also: BoBoiBoy's List of Transformation Powers and Colors These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. Each of the 3 BoBoiBoys had changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. All of them are because of Adu Du. 'BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm' ' ' An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning. The first of the evolved His evolution was made by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with exploding balloons, his outfit is still the same, however the colors of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resembles thunder bolts. He got his memory back after Probe said his catchphrase "Yeah Awesome". Original Name : BoBoiBoy Halilintar Main power : Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 6 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone' ' ' The second split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolve. Due to eating plenty of Yaya's biscuits, which has the Liquid X in the bottled white goat's milk with green apple flavor in its ingredients, he became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His new feature now is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without walking. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. He returned to normal when he cried after watching a sad telenovela called A Sack of Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Taufan Main power : Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 12 'BoBoiBoy Earthquake' ' ' The third elemental form of BoBoiBoy that evolved. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and all of his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. In this form, he is now able to project stronger earthquakes at faster rates and an Earth Golem. His color schemes are now black, red and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resemble rocks. His eyes are also gold-colored. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Gempa Main power : Earth Golem First appearance : Season 1 Finale Evolved BoBoiBoy Fire and Water BoBoiBoy Blaze Original Name ': Unknown '''Main power : '''Unknown '''First appearance ': TBA '''BoBoiBoy Ice Original Name ''': BoBoiBoy Ais '''Main power : Unknown First appearance ''': TBA Weaknesses * '''Sometimes very forgetful * Afraid of exploding balloons (Episode 11) * Afraid of Yaya's Biscuits * Afraid of dogs (Episode 2) * Weak in Mathematics '(What Yaya Says Episode 18) 'Other Abilities * Vacuum Suction (Episode 8) * Power of Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 23) * Bicycle Kick (Episode 30) 'Trivia' ' ' * Sometimes, his name can be shortened to BoBoi.'' * In his first design which is revealed in 2009 during the show's production, He has a '''dinosaur-like' orange cap which has three eyes and he looks younger like Yaya. * He is the first character that can split himself, the second is the Multi-Monster. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language), the second is Iwan. * He is a type of a character whose not always aware of his actions especially when he lose his memory of splitting hinself into three. * He has globophobia, meaning the fear of exploding balloons, as seen in Season 1, Episode 6. *Since Season 2, he can use his evolved powers without splitting. *According to BoBoiBoy's Biodata his birthday is March ''' '''13, 2001. He's older than Fang by 1 month while he is older than Yaya by 2 months. *His zodiac sign was Pisces *According to the "Employee of the month" certificate that Ochobot received in Season 1, the year is 2011 which would make BoBoiBoy 10 years old in Season 1. *In Season 2, Episode 11, the date for the Math Test on Papa Zola's hand said the year is 2013, which would mean that BoBoiBoy would be turning 12 years old in that Season. However, that date is a bit inconsistent because it's unlikely that BoBoiBoy has spent 1 or 2 years at Rintis Island Primary School. 'Relationships' Tok Aba He loves his grandfather and often asks him for advices. He also have to work at his cocoa shop. Tok Aba also helps him out when he or his friends are in trouble. 'Gopal' He has claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, at first only to get free drinks from Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. But later, their friendship grew deeper they are always willing to help each other in need. Gopal also helps BoBoiBoy at school. They team up very well during battles and situations. 'Yaya' He and Yaya are close friends. They often help each other, but Yaya often relies on BoBoiBoy when it comes to her biscuits (Season 1, Episode 21) and she even fines BoBoiBoy at school if he violates the school's rules. However, they team up very well during battles and situations. 'Ying' He and Ying are close friends. They often help each other and team up very well during battles and situations. 'Fang' He and Fang's relationship first started with rivalry. Fang was jealous with BoBoiBoy, after hearing his classmates and even his teacher complimenting him. Their relationship has got a bit better after their adventures together, and soon they have become friends (In Season 2, Episode 10, Ejo Jo's computer even said Fang was BoBoiBoy's friend; this is also evidenced in the International Trailer of BoBoiBoy, that Fang is placed in Team BoBoiBoy) Although they have become friends, Fang still dreamed of being more popular than him. Now,they team up together during battles and situations. 'Ochobot' He and Ochobot are close friends, and also as housemates. BoBoiBoy protects Ochobot from aliens and evil beings. Ochobot gives him advices about his and his friends' powers. However, they sometimes argue with each other because of Ochobot's ways of helping BoBoiBoy (Like in Season 2, Episode 5, Ochobot tried to wake BoBoiBoy up by putting lots of things into his mouth, and even Yaya's biscuits) Still, they don't seem like having any problems being with each other and Ochobot looks up to BoBoiBoy as an older brother figure. 'Adu Du' He and Adu Du have remained as enemies for most time of the show. In the first season, Adu Du spent lots of effort on stealing cocoa from Tok Aba's shop. However, in Season 2, it seem slike Adu Du now concentrates on beating BoBoiBoy and his friends. But every of Adu Du's Plans all end up failing. Until Season 2, Episode 12, both of them had met a greater threat: Ejo Jo. In the following episode, they had to work with each other to take him down. He also teamed with BoBoiBoy and Gopal as Team BuBaDiBaKo to defeat the Cocoa Jumbo after he turnes good in order to restore Probe. However, due to the events of Season 3 Episode 12, Adu Du returned to evil and BoBoiBoy is once again his enemy. 'Probe' During most time of the show, he have treated to Probe as an evil companion of his enemy, Adu Du, and have always tried to take him down. However, in Season 2, Episode 12, it seems like he had felt concern for Probe being tortured to death by Ejo Jo, and even felt sympathy for Adu Du for his great loss. After Probe's restoration, they became friends but once again became enemies when Adu Du returned evil 'Ejo Jo' He had become BoBoiBoy's arch enemy since Season 2, Episode 12. It may be because of Ejo Jo's cruelty which is even far worse than Adu Du's, BoBoiBoy treats to him as a major threat, with a greater hatred. After Ejo Jo's defeat in Season 3 Episode 2, they had yet to meet again 'Papa Zola' He is BoBoiBoy's teacher, but he's also part of Fang's jealousy with BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy helped Papa Zola a lot in Season 1, but he often confuses his students and sometimes interrupts in serious moments. However, BoBoiBoy still had respect for the man as his teacher. 'Quotes' BoBoiBoy has many quotes, but the most notable ones are':' * "Yeah Awesome!" * "BoBoiBoy Times Three Power!" * "BoBoiBoy Together Again!" (Note: In the YouTube English version and TVB Pearl and ATV World Version, Boboiboy Times Three Power was changed to BoBoiBoy Elemental Split. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, the move was called BoBoiBoy Triple Split when split into three and BoBoiBoy Penta Split when split into five according to the subtitles on the trailer. '') 'Videos' ' Gallery' 'See Also''' ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) id:BoBoiBoy (karakter) tl:BoBoiBoy (Karakter) Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters